Sly Fox
by am4muzik
Summary: You sit at your laptop typing furiously, a sexy story idea with your boyfriend in it filling your mind. The only problem is...he wasn't supposed to come home early, and now he's interested. Thankfully, you have a few tricks up your sleeve to keep him occupied, you sly fox. One shot.


**A/N: So uh... long story short...I read some interesting Kendall stories, got this idea and well...have fun ladies (; oh and gentlemen *wink wink nudge nudge***

* * *

_At precisely 10:45, her special song comes blasting over the speaker system. Every lonely man in town is seated at the tables of Vertigo, anxiously awaiting the club's star. She stands behind the curtain, smirking, prepping herself for the show she is about to perform._

_Settled in right in front of the stage is a certain male with tousled dirty blonde hair, piercing green eyes, and a killer chiseled jawline. Every woman he passes on the street yearns for him to be hers, but his heart belongs to another. He takes a swig from his chilled beer bottle, a slight smirk adorning his lips, his mind and body in tune as he waits for his favorite beauty to take the stage._

_And damn, does she take that stage. His smile widens as the stunning brunette struts out, wearing an outfit that would drive any man wild. He claps along with the other men excited to see her, but only he out of all the rest has enough to restrain himself from yelling out her name._

_She, on the other hand, is relishing in the uproar her entrance brings about, shouts of "Ginger!" filling her ears as she walks across the stage._

_As the song drives in to its first verse, she takes her place by the pole, her strong arms gliding up and down its smooth surface._

_The green eyed devil leans back in his seat, preparing himself for the next few wild minutes he enjoys every Friday night. He raises his bottle to her and winks, earning himself an airborne kiss from her beautiful delicate mouth, lips adorned with the bright red shade that he loves._

_The brunette sways in time to the music, the full sound and deep bass invigorating her body, much to the excitement of the men seated around her._

_The blonde eyes her hungrily as she works the pole, her lean form allowing her to work effortlessly, the lights behind her giving her a heavenly aura. He whistles as she comes back down, finishing off her number at the front of the stage, directly in his line of vision. As he looks up, their eyes lock, and both understand the other's secret question._

_Yes he'll meet her in their back room._

_Yes she'll give him the time of his life._

_Yes he'll take her ho-_

"Babe?"

"Jesus!" You jump at the sound of your boyfriend's voice, a blush creeping up your cheeks as you turn to watch him slip his backpack off his shoulders after a long day of work. It falls to the floor next to his side of the bed, and your eyes follow it, trying as hard as you can to not catch his gaze.

"What were you up to? You were typing pretty furiously."

"Nothing, nothing, just some ideas for work," you stammer, groping around behind yourself until you feel the lid of your laptop, slamming it shut. "Nothing at all."

"Then why so secretive?"

The blonde with his tousled dirty blonde hair, piercing green eyes, and killer chiseled jawline makes his way over to where you are seated, pulling you up and placing a firm kiss on your lips.

"I'm not being secretive," you insist, hoping the redness previously heating your cheeks has dissipated.

"Mmhm, okay," he answers skeptically, his hands coming to rest on your waist, rubbing gentle circles on your skin. His face goes to your neck, mouthing the soft skin there, eliciting a mewl from you. "Tell me," he whispers in your ear, his hot breath sending shivers down your spine.

"Mm mm," you giggle flirtatiously, licking a line up his neck to his jaw where you set to work hungrily. "Were you guys learning dances today?"

"Ye-Yeah," he gets out between moans, your mouth working to your satisfaction.

"That's why you taste salty," you whisper into his skin, rubbing your nose along the crevice between his shoulder and neck.

"I still- fuck- wanna know what you wrote."

"Hm...maybe later," you respond, grinning devilishly at him. Your hand makes its way down his torso until it reaches your favorite part of his body, cupping the definite bulge present in his jeans.

"Oh god...Oh god, baby," he groans.

Music to your ears.

Leaving one hand resting on his lower region, your other dances across his neck to his tie, twirling it around and using the accessory to pull him down on top of you once the back of your knees hit the bed.

"I think it's time you use those magical hands for something other than playing guitar, mister," you giggle, kissing him soundly.

His hands go to his tie, undoing the knot and slowly tugging it off, a smirk adorning his lips. "Don't mind if I do, Ginger."


End file.
